Consumer confidence and sentiment indices are valuable indicators that business practitioners, policy makers, investors, and traders use to inform their decisions. Currently most indices are generated via surveys, text and data mining, as well as a number of random sampling methods. These indices are too onerous to administer. Most importantly they are inaccurate as people do not always answer survey questions in ways that are consistent with their behavior, and the random samples chosen are not statistically representative due to the heterogeneous fragmentation of the population. For an index to be truly representative of its claims, it should capture granular explicit behavior from a very large number of transactions of a very large homogeneous population under controlled conditions.